drawings
by MixItUp
Summary: A ruthless killer and a witch. Angst. Kaiora. Namixas. Roxiri. Namora. Oneshot.


**drawings**

**disclaimer: i don't own the song or kh.**

**a/n: sorry for the really weird time setting and stuff...**

_**i'll bet two years, i'll bet one year**_

_**i'll bet those years...you won't be here**_

He was a ruthless killer at times and at other times the sweet, innocent kid everybody loved. His smile, so rare, lit up his entire face, but his frown darkened everybody's days. He could never be happy here, if it was even possible for him to be happy anywhere. He didn't want to leave, leave his best friend, leave all of his acquaintances, and most of all, leave her. The one who haunted his dreams.

She was a witch, a cruel witch, and yet she was one of the most pure young women you could ever meet. When she smiled, the sky could cry, and when she was sad, it could melt the hardest of hearts. She had a bare few things to live for; her drawings, her hero, and him. The boy she cared for more than should be possible.

But she knew that his heart lay elsewhere. He was plagued by other dreams, too, now, about another girl, a pretty redhead, dreams about a silver-haired boy, full of himself yet the best friend you could hope for. And the girl could never be the one he dreamed about, and his own best friend could never be the boy he dreamed about. They were losing him.

He would gaze, wordless, at her pictures, emotionless when they were drawings of him and her, him and his best friend. She wanted so badly to please him. After one day, she ripped up those pictures, all of them, all of her painstaking work, and began to draw anew. The next time he came, he smiled, for the first time in forever. She'd drawn the other boy, the one she used to know. She'd drawn him holding hands with the redhead, watching the sunset.

She made more of an effort to draw those three. She drew every imaginable thing she had learned from the memories, the paopu tree branch, the way the waves splashed on the shore, the smile on the girl's face, the smirk on the boy's...and these were the things that made him happy. Happy in a sad way, but it was happiness, and she lived to make him happy.

_**i guess i'll keep, i guess you'll keep**_

_**every memory...sadly, we may never be**_

He hungered for more. She drew as much as she could, spending every spare moment drawing the same faces, the same places, the ones that had caused her such heartbreak, but she could bear a million heartbreaks for one smile from him. She remembered sadly the days that he would smile when she did, the days when drawings of pranks and black cloaks could bring that grin to his face.

They are in her dreams now. She gazes, in her mind's eye, into the crystal orbs of the girl, and she felt the familiar twinge, of pain, of regret. She had lost Sora, the boy who thought he loved her, to the redhead. Sora had never belonged to her, never had, when he tried to save her, when he found out, it was all happening again. She had tried to bury those memories, but she could only replace the memories of those connected to Sora.

And she had never been one of those lucky people.

Now she felt hate overwhelming her as she tossed and turned, watching the girl. She had already lost Sora. Now she was losing Roxas to the girl, that girl, the one with short red hair and a smile that lit up Roxas' face.

The artist knows that Sora always had cared for the girl. She had allowed herself that heartbreak. But she thought that Roxas...she had thought, so stupidly, that he could ever feel like Sora, ever have emotions toward her, the quiet artist.

She was losing him to the same girl.

_**i need you more than you'll ever know...**_

_**come over and say nothing**_

He can no longer be satisfied by pictures. He must meet his Somebody. He must meet Kairi and Riku, and sit on the paopu branch, and look out at the ocean tide, and fight with a toy sword, wear red pumpkin pants. He feels Sora, and he knows he has to know more.

The day he leaves, she rips up her pictures a second time, destroying the smirks and the fruit and the waves. Yet she keeps one, a secret one, the only drawing she keeps from the drawings for Roxas. Of the life and love they never had.

They are sitting side by side on the paopu branch, just the two of them, holding the fruit. Roxas is smiling. She cannot bear to destroy the drawing, but a sudden rage over takes her. She grabs a crayon and starts to strike out her blonde locks. Red hair, that's what makes him happy. Then she remembers that she doesn't have to make him happy anymore. He'll be happier without her.

She leans over her picture, and beneath it, she draws Sora and Kairi, in the same pose, a reflection. Then she can't take it anymore. Her tears fall, faster than ever, and they stain her picture, blotting out her face.

_Are you happy now?_

_**silence is everything.**_


End file.
